1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for hanging scarfs or like fabric materials. The subject matter of hangers is generally found in Patent Office Classes 211 and 223.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art has been directed towards various hanger configurations, mostly for use in the displaying of a product. Quite often the hangers have removable portions such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,324 to Schaefer. Other hangers using a clamping means to retain a fabric are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,754 and 2,905,369. Most often the prior art has dealt with commercial displays of fabrics, and not been concerned with easy insertion or removal of numerous scarfs or fabric pieces without disturbing adjacent pieces.